Valentina Hearts
Valentina Hearts is an Infernite Shopkin. Description Personality Valentina Hearts is dim-witted, but lovable. She often makes mistakes, and she is very clumsy, but her lovable personality often makes her forgiven. She is known to love jokes, and is helpful and friendly to all Shopkins. She is a little bit soft-spoken and her voice is often a little quiet, but she is still a reliable Shopkin. Physical Appearance Valentina's eyes, skin tone, and lips are the same, but she also wears pale violet eye-shadow and rosy blush with two hearts on her left cheek. Her hair is worn in tightly curled twin-tails and she has two loose strands at her forehead forming an upside-down heart, worn with a magenta headband with mouse ears and two hearts, one of which is pale pink with Love written in white and adorned by a purple bow. She wears a fuchsia textured top with a light blue and purple collar and a layered, scalloped hot pink skirt covered in pale pink, dark pink, pale blue, and light purple upside-down hearts. She also wears azure tights and raspberry heels with purple on the pale pink heart and sole. She also has a curling pale pink mouse tail. Abilities Origin Her fingers can light whatever they touch on fire or heat them up to the point where they explode. If clapping, she can create an explosion. Valentina Hearts may be a bit strong, once she sent Rainbow Kate flying with a single punch. She seems to be a bit durable, as right after she sent Rainbow Kate flying, she got hit by an electrical blast from Donatina that sent her flying into a rock with no harm done to her. Due to being an Infernite, Valentina Hearts has incredible heat resistance, being able to take a bath and shower in lava and use a Living Flame as a back scrubber with no negative effects or visible pain. Calling All Shopkins *'Hyper Hotfoot:' Valentina Hearts puts her hands on the ground and superheats the ground in front of her until it catches enemies on fire, burning away at any enemy who steps on it. *'Kablammo:' Valentina Hearts claps her hands together, creating an explosion, damaging and knocking back all nearby enemies. *'Magma Mist:' Valentina Hearts creates a shower of molten mist, healing all Shopkins nearby. Weaknesses If Valentina Hearts isn't careful, she may hurt herself with her own explosions, as seen on Shopkinswildstyle.com, where she makes a rock explode and the explosion ends up burning her. Biography Early Life Little is known about Valentina Hearts' early life. However, it is known that she previously experienced a clogged lava shower. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shopkins. ("Calling All Shopkins") She was the victim of one of Pippa Melon's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Pippa Melon made her spin out before she could retaliate. ("Coconapple") During a lava shower, the pipes managed to clog. She went to Peppa-Mint and Pippa Melon for help, as Mystabella and Pirouetta were set to come over for ice cream later. Peppa-Mint suggested they Max, and they managed to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog. This made it travel through the pipes to burn Mystabella's mouth and Pirouetta's rear, who were both using the water system at the time. They ended up confronting Valentina Hearts, and she made up for it by giving them ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") She fought with other Shopkins for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Rainbow Kate, only to lose it to Donatina. Eventually, she and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they then spied a Nixel with a whole box to himself, and all gave chase. ("Cookironi") She and Donatina once came across a pothole on the road after Donatina fell into it while telling jokes. Valentina Hearts managed to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Donatina's cluelessness, but gave the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. They managed to fix the pothole, but destroyed the environment in the process. ("Pothole") She was at a party that Peppa-Mint and Pirouetta accidentally destroyed with a Mix. ("Murp") She was hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that she was "busy". She eventually ended up Mixing with Jessicake and joining in after the game Shopkinball was created. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite sisters came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") After Sumo Snow Ice got ice cream in her barbecue, she was at first angry, but ended up finding the ensuing combination delicious. She ended up Mixing with her to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Pirouetta and Lippy Lulu. Gracie Birthday Cake ended up their first customer, and they gave her free samples, but each stand kept competing for her business. This ended up overloading Gracie Birthday Cake with too many free samples, causing her to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") She was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Gracie Birthday Cake and Kooky Cookie a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") She was one of many invitees to Bunny Bow's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures At the annual Shop Festival, Valentina Hearts was the DJ. She ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Shopkin Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") She was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Miss Pressy happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Valentina Hearts was one of almost all of the Shopkins who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Shopopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Hey guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Mystabella and Pirouetta are comin' over for ice cream, and we've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Valentina Hearts, Hot Lava Shower. *''"Let's Mix it to fix it."'' - Valentina Hearts, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Valentina Hearts, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Valentina Hearts, Bar-B-Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lippy Lips!"'' - Valentina Hearts, Elevator * "THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Valentina Hearts, Murp Romp Set Information |code= F1REF1N8RS }} Valentina Hearts was released as one of the Series 1 Shopkins Wild Style sets in the March 2014 product wave. Her product number is 41501 and she contains 69 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41501 Valentina Hearts can be combined with 41500 Peppa-Mint and 41502 Pippa Melon to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Melt mountains with the sizzling hands of VALENTINA HEARTS!' ''One-eyed VALENTINA HEARTS is the strong but dim-witted member of the red-hot tribe of Infernites which live in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core. The scorching-hot hands of VALENTINA HEARTS can melt escape routes through solid rock and fend off Nixels… just stay clear of this loyal and goofy Shopkin’s super-hot high-fives! *''Features translucent, fiery hands and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shopkins in the Infernite tribe to build the super Shopkin tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/shopkinswildstyle for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shopkin characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Put the heat on the nasty Nixels with the red-hot hands of VALENTINA HEARTS, one of three quirky, creative Infernites in Shopkins Wild Style™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Valentina Hearts' in-booklet code for Calling All Shopkins is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Background Information *She is second in line standing on the "Shopkins: Wild Style" logo. However, some versions of the logo replace her with Peppa-Mint, such as the one on the back of the Shopkins Wild Style: 2015 Wall Calendar. *She is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of airings of some of the shorts in European countries, with headphones and a rainbow Cubit, shouting "REMIX!" (on the video). This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special and further half-hour episodes. *She and the rest of 2014 Infernites members represent January in the Shopkins Wild Style: 2016 Wall Calendar. Trivia *She is similar to Flossy Donut, as both are cycloptic Infernites who come with a Nixel in their sets. *When she is scared, harmed, or surprised, she lets out a high pitched scream. *Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, she uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident females. *She is best friends with Donatina. Along with Donatina, she is friends with Mystabella and Pirouetta as shown in Hot Lava Shower. *She is shown to be the only Shopkin who likes the Wiztastics' shows. *There is an error in her instructions where after Step 9 where a hinge piece is put on, it disappears in Step 10. It appears again in Step 11. Behind the Scenes Basis Valentina Hearts is based on the heart symbol. It is an ideograph used to express the idea of the "heart" in its metaphorical or symbolic sense as the center of emotion, including affection and love, especially romantic love. The "wounded heart" indicating lovesickness came to be depicted as a heart symbol pierced with an arrow (Cupid's), or heart symbol "broken" in two or more pieces. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Valentina Hearts' voice is provided by Erika Harlacher. International In the Polish dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Valentina Hearts' voice is provided by Marta Dobecka. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Valentina Hearts' voice is provided by Adriana Casas. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Valentina Hearts' voice is provided by Shinobu Adachi. Real-life history Early development Valentina Hearts' ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as her body. Her head was also originally dark red. Her original head can be seen in some shots of Calling All Shopkins. Reveals On December 23, 2013, Valentina Hearts first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Valentina Hearts appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Content Valentina Hearts debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while her LEGO set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Valentina Hearts also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shopkins, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. Gallery :Main article: Valentina Hearts/Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:2014 Category:Shopkins Category:Female characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Shopkins With The Most Pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Shopkins Category:Fire Category:Cat Ears Category:Shopkins With Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Shopkins With Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed Arms Category:Elemental Arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Shopkins With Unique Hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three Fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two Toes Category:Dim-Witted Shopkins Category:Dopey Shopkins Category:Shortest Shopkins Category:Shy Shopkins Category:Strong Shopkins Category:Big Heads Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters Voiced by Erika Harlacher Category:Two Legs